


The Car Ride

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, Eunwoo, astro eunwoo, astro moonbin, cha eunwoo, lee dongmin - Fandom, moon bin - Fandom, moonbin - Fandom, 아스트로
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunwoo climbed into the van first, over the middle section of seats that slid upward to allow access to the back.  Nobody even tried to go in after him, actually stepping back for Moonbin to enter the van next.  It was an unspoken rule between all of them that Eunwoo and Moonbin always sat beside each other, especially on days where they would have very busy schedules and not a lot of down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car Ride

They were traveling pretty far for this fan sign, and all the boys knew it was important that they went ot as many places as possible to greet fans, but honestly, they were exhausted. It was two weeks into promotions and they had been going nonstop. Most of their time when they weren't performing or praciting or meeting fans was spent sleeping or eating. The boys often slept in the car rides form their dorm to point B, at least when they left early in the moning like they were now.  
There was currently a hand reaching over the edge f the top bunk in the two person room of their dorm. "Bin-ah, come on. We're going to be late if you don't get up."  
Bin just groaned and lazily reached to grab at Eunwoo's hand."Just one day off, hyung," he complained. There was a soft squeeze to his hand and another soft encouragement to get up. He did, eventually, open his tired eyes. Eunwoo was smiling at him, like he always was in the morning. Bin didn't know how Eunwoo could always wake up and be smiling right away. Perhaps it was good they had somebody like that in their group, so when the rest of them were shuffling to the vehicle of the day, at least someone could greet the fans with a bright smile should there be any outside their dorm.  
Ten minutes later and all of them were shuffling outside. They had one of the larger vans today, one of the ones that could actually fit all six of them, plus their manager and the driver. Eunwoo climbed into the van first, over the middle section of seats that slid upward to allow access to the back. Nobody even tried to go in after him, actually stepping back for Moonbin to enter the van next. It was an unspoken rule between all of them that Eunwoo and Moonbin always sat beside each other, especially on days where they would have very busy schedules and not a lot of down time. It didn't take long for the rest of them to get settled, Sanha joining Eunwoo and Moonbin in the back and then MJ, Rocky and Jinjin filing into the middle seats once they had been pushed back into place. They were handed a bag with an assortment of easy-to-eat breakfast foods, bagels and breakfast tacos. Their manager never gave them anything too messy. The van started moving and they were on their way.  
Since it was so early and all of them were still half asleep, there wasn't much conversation. Sanha whined, "Hyung, pass me a water bottle," to which Jinjin retrieved a bottle from their manager and passed it back. The road got bumpy and MJ incoherently complained since he was trying to sleep against Rocky instead. Rocky, of course, couldn't really complain, and that little interaction made Moonbin smile a little.  
Thirty minutes into the three hour drive and they were all fed and slowly dozing off. Moonbin adjusted his beanie and pushed his glasses up, and Eunwoo nudged him gently. He showed his phone, scrolling down a chunk of comments on their official Twitter. Then, without warning, Eunwoo had pulled up his camera and taken a photo of Moonbin. Too tired to really complain, Moonbin just shook his head and Eunwoo smiled quietly. His phone tucked into his pocket and he leaned against the window, eyes closing.  
The quiet of the car was getting to all of them and they were all in some stage of falling asleep. MJ was asleep, Rocky was yawning frequently. Their leader was nodding off, quite literally, his head falling forward then jerking back up every few seconds. Sanha was pressed to one side of the van, his arms curled in front of his chest and his head tucked down. Eunwoo was leaning against the window, too, and Moonbin had just slumped over to lean against him. They often slept like this in the car, since Eunwoo was the perfect height for Moonbin to lay his head against.  
It wasn't long before Moonbin had his head against Eunwoo's chest and his legs were towards Eunwoo's, tangled around his ankles and calves. There ws a bump, causing Moonbin to slip. He was already fast asleep so Eunwoo caught his slipping body and pulled him back up. His arm stayed around him, partly to support him and just to keep him close. Eunwoo and Moonbin were close so they needed time like this, just together, and if the only place they could get that was during a car ride, Eunwoo wouldn't really complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
